Mission of the Fallen
by Rainpath of Thunderclan
Summary: What if instead of going crazy and attempting the eye of the moon plan, Obito was set on a different path? A simple mission given by Rin after his death 14 years later changes his life drastically. Between trying to grow up like he never got the chance to and completing his mission, life can't get any worse... except he's a girl now! It doesn't help Rin's always there... literally.
1. Prolouge

" _Obito…"_ a voice spoke softly, gently shaking me, " _time to wake up."_

"I am awake," I yawned tiredly. _Wait… why can't I see anything?! Oh Kami I'm blind!_ My arms began to flail in my panic. _It's too dark! Too dark!_ I suddenly felt as though I couldn't breathe. _What's going on? Am I… Am I dying?_ I sat gasping and clutching at my throat, _T-This can't be happening…_

A soft, soothing touch of skin against my hand took me out of thoughts. " _Open your eyes,"_ the voice spoke softly. Slowly my eyes open to the sight of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her eyes were a soft, chocolate brown and her shoulder-length hair framed her face perfectly. She had these cute, and vaguely familiar, purple rectangles tattooed on each cheek. _Just like an angel…_ A soft dreamy smile slipped onto my face as a small giggle slipped past her lips, _"Something like that."_

I jumped and blushed a little; _did I just say that out loud?_ Another sweet giggle fell past her glossy pink lips. "Huh? What's so funny?"

" _Let's just say I can hear your every thought, alright?"_ A kind smile brightened her already lit features. My eyes widened ten times their size. _Is that even possible?_ She rolled her eyes, _"Obviously."_

"U-um… w-who are you anyway…?"

A surprised look over takes her face, _"So you really don't remember me?"_ A sad glint appeared in her brown orbs as a halfhearted smile slid its way on to her face, _"I guess that can't be helped."_

A sudden pang of sadness washed over me as I gazed into her enticing brown eyes, "I-I'm… really sorry, but… I honestly don't know you…" I forced myself to look away from her. I can't bare seeing her like this…

" _Obito… please look at me."_ Slowly I turned my head towards her,still not letting my eyes meet hers. _I wish I knew who this girl was… Was I important to her? I really can't remember… "Look at me Obito… please."_ I took a deep breath before letting myself gaze into her eyes again. She sighed before gently caressing my face, much to my surprise. " _I know this isn't much but… I never gave you much of a chance before so I… I'm going to do something I should have done before…"_

 _What is she talking about…? Never gave me a chance? What's that supposed to mean?_ As if answering my question, something soft and moist pressed softly against my lips. Once the pressure left, image after image began to appear in my mind. Images of the girl in front of me smiling, some guy with silver hair _(Who even has silver hair in the first place?)_ wearing a black mask against the lower part of his face, and a tall smiling blonde with warm, trusting blue eyes. "Rin…" the name fell from my lips before I even knew what I was saying.

I must have said the right thing because the next thing I knew, her warm, really soft, body was pressed tightly to mine. " _See? "_ she smiled warmly, _"I knew you'd remember!"_

I smiled and sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah well… I can't believe I forgot you." _Rin… Can I… "_ I love you Rin." My hand quickly flew to my mouth as a dark blush dusted my cheeks, _Where the heck did that come from?_ "I-I am so sorry! I have no clue why I-"

For the fourth time today, she giggled, _"It's alright Obito."_ With a smile, she stood over me, _"Say Obito… will you take my hand for a minute?"_

"Um…" the blush on my face darkened fifty more shades. Not trusting my voice I nodded silently before gently grasping her soft hand.

She gave me a warm, comforting smile before she suddenly became serious, _"Obito, I have an important mission I need you to commence."_

"What kind of mission…"

Instantly,without answering me, she began forming a series of hand signs before slamming her hand against the ground and whispering something I didn't quite the ground began to split open! I totally didn't scream and I totally did **not** wet myself…. much. " _Don't worry."_ she spoke in her calming voice, _"Just relax. I'll explain."_ Once again not trusting my voice, I nodded and tried to hide my weariness. A sigh fell past her lips, _"You don't need to hide your nervousness Obito. I'm always watching remember?"_ I couldn't help, but smile, _those words sounded pretty familiar, but I have no clue why… Did she say that to me before? It sounds like she did… "Are you even listening to me?"_

"Huh?" I glanced at her with a sheepish smile, "Oh sorry… kinda spaced out…"

She rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation," _I can tell. This time pay attention please."_

I nodded meekly, "O-ok… so what did you say…?" A nervous laugh escaped my lips, _Why am I so nervous?_

Understanding crossed her face, _"It's alright Obito."_ Gently she grabbed my hand, stroking her thumb over the back softly. It was so soothing and sent a small excited chill down my spine. _What is this feeling?_ I asked myself before her voice knocked me outside of my thoughts again. " _Just listen this time, alright?"_ I nodded quickly, not wanting to upset her anymore than I had already done today. " _Look down there,"_ she gestured to the hole she created with her free hand, _"Do you see-"_

"See what? I don't see anything…" A sudden slap to the back of my head almost made me fall into the crater, "R-Rin!" I cried out in a shocked sort of pain, "What was that for?!" I was struggling not to fall, if it weren't for her grip on my hand, I'd have become a flattened pancake within seconds.

She simply shrugged, " _For interrupting me. Now listen to me this time and don't say anything until I'm done."_ Fearing the beautiful woman beside me, I just nodded. _I just need to make sure I stay on her good side or,_ I gulped, _I might die… literally._ Again she rolled those honey brown orbs, _"I'm not going to kill you so relax will you?" Oh yeah…_ I laughed a little, _I forgot she could read my- wait she can read my mind?!_ Rin groaned, " _You're really something, I'll give you that."_

She sighed before turning my head to face her and stared into my eye _s._ I gulped again, this time in nervousness and… excitement? _What's wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so fast?_ My breathing began to pick up matching my erratic heartbeat. _Is she leaning closer? Oh Kami she is!_ Before I knew it her moist lips were pressed against mine in a soft caress. _Mm…_ Slowly I begin losing control of myself as my eyes start to close. _This feels nice…_ To my dismay, the nice feeling ended too soon, yet at the same time, I've never felt so calm before...

" _Now that you're cooperative, I'll tell you what I was going to say."_ She pointed back into the hole at a silver blob leaning over some kind of weird shaped rock, _"Do you see him?"_

"That's a _person_?!" I asked in surprise, "It looks like a blob of old gray ink!"

Her right eye twitched, " _Of course that's a person! What else would it be?"_

"Uh…"

Her hand, the one not holding mine( _Why is she holding it in the first place?),_ quickly flew in front of my face in record speed, _"Nevermind. Don't answer that."_ Again she sighed then took her hand from mine, " _He's special."_

"Special?" I cocked my head in confusion, "How…?" I asked only half registering my hand reaching back for hers. _Who knew seconds without her hand in mine would leave me so cold?_

A far-off look entered her eyes, " _His name is Kakashi. Ever since the Kannabi bridge mission,"_ I don't know why but the name 'Kannabi Bridge' a chill up my spine and it was nothing like the thrilling tingle Rin made me feel. This one was haunting and left a bitter feeling in my mouth. Something about that name makes me feel like I'm forgetting something important… " _When you died, nothing was the same…"_

"I'm dead?! …. wait that makes you dead too!"

Either she was ignoring me or she didn't hear a word I said because she continued as if I never said anything. " _Sure Kakashi had a change of heart… you really changed him, but things just weren't meant to be… It wasn't too long before things went horribly wrong again…"_ Tears began to slowly drip from her eyes. As gently as I can manage, I wipe them away, receiving a sad smile in return. _"We had a mission in Kirigakure_ … _It was pretty easy and straightforward. or… so we thought… Turns out, they were expecting us. Before either of us knew it, I was knocked out and taken hostage. Much like what happened at Kannabi…"_ Once again I shivered at that name, _"But much… much worse. They forcibly made me into the jinch_ _ū_ _riki of the Sanbi. He raged and raged about being sealed. It didn't take a genius to know something was wrong with seal… Within moments I knew what they had in store… They expected me to be some stupid naive girl and head back home without a clue as to what was going on. They wanted to make me a living time bomb ready to explode and destroy everything I held dear… "_

Her hands clenched together as she bit her bottom lip. The tears began falling harder down her pale cheeks. I placed my hand on top of hers and made her look me in the eye, "Rin…" I spoke gently, brushing the tears away again as new, fresher ones took their place. "It's alright." I pulled her closer to my chest and swayed back and forth gently. "It's alright," I repeated, "You don't need to tell me this. Especially if it hurts you like this…" I felt a stab of pain in my heart. Seeing her like this really hurt… Lightly, I pressed her head into my shoulder and began to stroke her short hair, trying my best to calm the girl.

Rin shook her head, _"N-no… You need to know…"_ Her small hands clutched my jacket tightly, _"It wasn't long before Kakashi found me. I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen. He… He kept talking about some promise he made to you about protecting me…"_ Her tiny frame shook against me as she tried to control her breathing and keep talking, _"But I … I wanted him away from me… I didn't want to hurt him… or anybody really, but especially not him… H-he's been hurt too much… I didn't want to add onto that pain. But what could I do? If I went home, I'd just kill hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people… So I made the decision to… to die…by the hand of the one I loved… "_ My eyes widened, but I couldn't say anything. I just stood there, and pulled her closer. _Rin… Th-that had to be so hard… to choose between your love,_ it strangely hurt to think about her loving someone that wasn't me, _and those innocent people… I don't know if I could ever do the same…_ A small, stifled laugh pulled me from my thoughts, " _you already have Obito… even if you don't know, or in better yet, remember it."_

"I have?"

She silently nodded. After a few minutes of holding her close to me in silence, she began speaking again," _I'll tell you about that later okay?"_ She peeked up at me, only lifting her head enough to catch my eye. We stayed like that for awhile: me staring at her and her staring back.

Finally it dawned on me, she was waiting for my response. How could I be so stupid? I mentally facepalmed. "Uh… yeah sure."

She began her story from where she left off, " _It wasn't long before the kiri anbu surrounded us… I told him to just kill me, but he wouldn't have it. Time seemed to slow down as he charged up his raikiri and ran towards one of the enemy shinobi. I… I didn't know what else to do…. Before I could even think, my legs began to move on their own. Suddenly, the next thing I know is a sharp, piercing pain in my chest, then nothing…."_ She slowed her breathing, laid her head back against my shoulder, and closed her eyes, _"b-but I stared straight into his eyes and watched…"_ Her hands grasped even tighter onto my jacket, _"Watched as the pain filled his eyes… It killed me to see him like that… but w-what could I do...?"_

"I-I don't know Rin…" I spoke hesitantly.

" _A-anyway not too long after…. after my death Minato-sensei and Kushina…"_ Suddenly Rin began sobbing uncontrollably against my chest. _"They… They… h-had to give up their lives… to protect so much…j-just after becoming… p-parents..."_ I felt tears welling up in my eyes as well. _Rin crying is making me cry… "Sorry…"_ She said as she pulled her face away from my shoulder to stare at me with red puffy eyes. Gently, I caressed her teary face. _Even with tears streaming down, she still looks like the perfect angel._ She gave me a small, sad smile, before continuing, " _Some man adorning a mask took their newborn baby boy and…. and threatened to hurt him if Sensei didn't leave Kushina, the Ky_ _ūbi's_ _jinch_ _ūriki…_ I could feel myself becoming angry. How could someone threaten the life of a _**child**_? _People like that make me_ _**sick**_. Rin nodded, _"Yeah I know…"_ Her own tear-filled eyes matched my own, _"That's one reason why I need you."_

"Huh? What do you mean?" I tilted my head in confusion.

" _I'm getting to that. Just listen."_ She took a shaky breath before finishing her story, _"A-anyway… he had no choice, but to leave… so the masked man took a hold of Kushina and…"_ She struggled to get the next few words out of her mouth, _"He… forcefully pulled the_ _kyūbi out of her.. Thank Kami she was an Uzumaki or she'd h-have died then…"_ Rin turned her face the other way, " _Sensei saved her and Naruto, their baby, and even fought the guy! Too bad he got away…. Anyway that's not the point… The point is it just got worse… The damage was done."_

"What damage? What happened?!" I tried to stay calm, but inside I was freaking out. _D-does Minato-sensei…. wait Sensei...?_ I blinked in confusion, but shook it off. _I'll think of that later, but I have more worrying matters to think of like what about Kushina and Naruto? Do they really die?_ I felt fresh tears pool out of my dark eyes. _This is messed up… If I was there…._ I clenched my fist tightly to the point, my fingernails drew blood. _I could have…_ " _Obito!"_ A worried shriek drew me from my thoughts, _"Stop it!"_

"Stop what?" I asked.

Without a word,she forcefully pulled my finger away from my palm and shook her head. _"Obito please… I know you're furious and blaming yourself, but please…. please don't start hurting yourself over it."_ She gently held my bleeding palm and place her chakra covered hand over mine _. "You really should learn how to take of yourself."_

I smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I guess… sorry about worrying ya Rin…But… What happened?"

She smiled a little, but turned serious almost immediately, " _As I was saying… the damage was done… That man brought the kyūbi out of and… It began destroying the village… The exact same thing I was afraid was going to happen with my tailed beast…"_ Her eyes closed as she breathed in and out for a few moments, trying to calm herself before she started again, " _Kakashi and all our classmates were forced to watch from a distance… they weren't allowed to help tame the fox…"_

"I-I can't imagine… Not being able to..to help… " I bit my lip as my eyes leaked in frustration, "when… when you need to the most…"

" _I know…"_ she placed her hand on my cheek and caressed it lovingly, _"I know Obito…. I know… but it couldn't be helped. They wanted to save the younger generation. It may be better this way… Kakashi never seen the worst part…"_ Once again Rin tore her gaze from mine, " _Minato Sensei… he… didn't have too much choice, but to bring his wife and newborn child close to the beast. He was running out of chakra and couldn't go any further, yet he refused to give up. He had… precious things to protect. Kushina, weak from both giving birth and having the kyūbi pulled out of her, refused to let anything happen to her precious people. Even if it meant she had to… die." Rin choked out that last word. "She forced Chakra chains, from her body to hold the beast down. Seeing as she hadn't much chakra left and how frail her body was Sensei had no choice he had to… to seal the beast inside both himself and his son…. the kyūbi saw what he was planning and went to attack and…"_ Her hand flew to her mouth to quiet the sobs that started racking through her small frame again. " _T-they… They selflessly threw themselves in front of him and… and…"_ She broke down unable to finish. She didn't need to. I understood what happened, even without words.

 _So that's the love of a parent huh?_ A bitter smile crossed my lips, _Not like I'd know. I can't remember anyone ever treating me like their own child. Heck when has anyone ever cared for me?_

" _T-that's…. That's not true… Minato-Sensei….he…. he… he loved us. You…. Me… Kakashi…._ _a-and… Kushina too… she… she...loved us…. all of us…"_ She wiped away her tears and sniffled, _"And… I… I care for you Obito…"_ Rin's right hand gently brushed against my cheek tenderly with glossy raindrops falling from her honey-colored eyes, _" A-always have…. and… I… I always will."_

My eyes widened, the a small smile slid onto my lips, "Thank you… Rin…" Another moment of silence overtook us. It wasn't awkward at all. Surprisingly, it was warm and inviting. Comforting even. I've never felt this before... _is this…. what it's like to be… loved?_ A warm feeling covered every ounce of my body from my chakra to my blood. _What is this?_

" _My chakra."_ I glanced at Rin and noticed her eyes were clear of any traces of her earlier tearfall, save for the slight puffiness of her eyes. _When had she stopped crying?_ "Since you spaced out." I jumped, _I keep forgetting she can do that…._ She rolled her eyes, " _Anyway, I need you to stand right here,"_ she gestured to a spot a little closer to the hole in the ground, _"and stand still."_

"Wait Rin… "

" _What?"_ she groaned in annoyance, " _We don't have much time… we've wasted alot of it already."_

"Um…. why did I need to know that stuff anyway?"

" _Because…." She paused, "I want you to help Hatake Kakashi."_

"That gray blob thing that was down there?" I pointed at the odd shaped rock. "What does it need help with?" I then tapped my chin in thought, "...And what do you expect me to 'help' it with?"

Her left eye twitched in irritation, "For the last time, that 'Gray blob thing' is a person and I was about to tell you that before you interrupted me… again." I gave her a sheepish smile, but let her finish. I decided that I've annoyed her enough, _plus…_ I rubbed the back of my head at a phantom pain, _I swear I can still feel that smack from before..._ " _Good. Now… I want you to help him move on and stop blaming himself for everything wrong that happens." She walked towards me and put her hands on my back, "Now stop asking questions."_

"But-" Suddenly weight is pressed against me and I'm falling. Rin pushed me! I turned my body to glare up at her, _What the heck was that for?!_ Before I could question her, my eyelids began to feel heavy. The last thing I saw was Rin's hand glowing blue in a rat seal before everything started turning black around me.

* * *

 **Okay so there's the prologue of the story.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **Please leave a review or criticism. Both are welcome and appreciated. Thank you.**

 **Ja ne~**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay first of all, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. They mean a lot.**_

 _ **A side note: I decided to change to a third person's POV. I hope that doesn't bring any issues, but I believe the story will run a bit more smoothly this way.**_

 _ **Also, yesterday was our Dear Obi's birthday! Which is awesome and I love him so much and just wanna hug him and asdfghjkl!**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **chapter holds suggestive themes, and strange ANBU.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own any OCs i add (which will be random ANBU members and maybe civilians as well.)**_

 _"Rin Speak" (Italics with quotes)_

 _Obito's thoughts (Italics only)_

"Normal speech" (Plain Text)

 _ **Alright. End of A/N**_

 _ **ENJOY~~~**_

* * *

 _Where am I?_ Obito thought glancing around at the pristine white walls and strange looking machines surrounding himself. _Is this some creep's research lab?_ A shiver ran down his spine. What if they wanted him as their lab rat? Slowly he tried sitting up, but the sharp pain racing down his right side had him wincing in , his left hand grabbed at his aching side. No… he wouldn't go down that easily. Not a chance. With a resolve to hightail it outta there, Obito jumped off the bed and misjudged his own landing. It wasn't long before his face met the floor with a hard ' _thunk_ ' as its greeting.

Slowly, due to the pain of his head and side, he raised up to his knees. "I've gotta stop doing that." His hand flew towards his throat as soon as the words left his mouth. _W-what the…_ Since when was his voice so _high?_ Surely he imagined that right? A nervous laugh escaped past his lips. Yeah he totally imagined it. Using the plain, now messy, white bed to help himself up, he took another look around the room. This time, scanning every inch of the room with his eyes.

 _Aha!_ he grins, _perfect_. With the stealth of a cat stalking its prey, the young Uchiha crept towards his prize. In front of him was a small window with a small green roof underneath. _Ha! Amateurs. Everyone knows windows can't hold shinobi._ His grin only widened. _Especially, awesome ones like me!_ Before he left, he took one last look around, choosing to ignore the pain that was creeping up his side. Swiftly he jumped down and took off running from roof to roof. The quicker he got away, the quicker he could check up on his wound.

After veering one too many lefts, Obito found himself staring eye to eye with four figure heads upon a mountain side. His eyes carefully scanned the first three, they seemed like respectable people. So why were their heads on a mountain? Is that some weird tradition this strange place has? If so, why? It's sorta weird if you ask him. Then finally he took a peek at the last. For some reason, the last one seemed _important_ and _familiar_ to him. Did he know this man? Quickly he shook his head. No that's not possible. This place is way too unfamiliar and weird for that to be. Maybe someplace outside? Again he shook his head. No he'd remember that. Surely.

With one more shake of his head, he turned around and began to walk away from the giant faces. Then, suddenly he stopped. For some reason, he swore the strangely _familiar_ head was begging for him to stay. And for an even stranger reason, he wanted nothing more than to comply to its silent request. He swiftly turned on his heel and began his way back. _Could today get anymore crazy?_ He sighed, _First I have that strange dream with that pretty girl Rin, then I awake in some weird room with no clue as to how I got there, and now I'm thinking a stone wants my company. I'm seriously losing my mind._ He put his hands on the rock and pulled himself up a bit before placing his left foot on a small piece that jutted out at a jagged angle. Then he did the same with his right he climbed up the fourth's hair as he tried to ignore the pulsing ache along his side. _Almost there._ He thought while hauling himself to the top of the fourth's head, _Alright!_ Once on top of the head, a sense of security seemed to wrap itself around Obito like a nice cozy blanket keeping him warm and safe. Since he felt secure enough, he sat down on the rock,breathing heavily. _Man… all of this running and climbing and especially being this quiet is making me tired._ With a loud, obnoxious yawn, Obito fell onto his back and used his arms to stop his head from smacking into the hard rock underneath him. _A nap sounds nice…_ With a tired smile, his eyelids begin to close.

Approximately thirty minutes later a deep, baritone voice broke him from dreamland. "What do you think you're doing Missy?"

"Huh?" Obito wiped the sleep from his eyes. He stared blankly out into space as the man's words slowly began to process themselves through his mind. Once he realized the man called him 'Missy', his eyes narrowed. "Who are you calling 'Missy' you mask wearing freak?!" he yelled in that same _high_ voice from before. Was he really imagining the voice or was that actually _his_ voice? He could have sworn it was deeper than this just yesterday…

"What did you just call me little girl?!" the man sporting the mask roared as he grabbed Obito's hair. He yanked him harshly to his feet. "Well?"

Tears began to form at the corners of Obito's eyes. "I-I..." he stuttered out. "I just…"

"Aww… Not so tough now are we?" the man snickered, "such a shame. I'd have such a _great_ time playing with a girl like that." He laughed darkly. "You really are a pretty thing though," he pulled Obito closer and curled the long hair around his finger. Obito glanced down at his hair. _Was my hair like this all day? I didn't… I never even realized…_

Suddenly he felt a hand roughly turn his head towards the man. Being forced to look at the frightening mask in front of him and listening to the man speak made Obito sick to his stomach. The mask looked like it was meant to resemble a turtle's face, but was hammered and cracked a few too many times. It certainly looked like it belonged inside a nightmare more than on some man's face, but maybe that was it. Obito was stuck in some crazy nightmare and this guy, along with his voice, and hair were all figments of his imagination. Maybe even so high leveled genjutsu, but no way could this be real. Just no way.

"And my…" the turtle masked man spoke, a smirk obvious from his voice, "you have some nice curves for a young thing."

Obito blanched. He had _curves? Seriously?!_ The world just hates him doesn't it. "U-um... " He tried pushing the guy away, "I really need too-"

"Turtle what are you doing?" an authoritative female asked from behind Obito and the man.

"Nothing Fish." he replied letting Obito go quickly.

The woman called 'Fish' pushed Turtle out of the way, "Are you alright?" Obito just nodded. At this point, he just didn't trust his voice anymore. "Good." Gently she brushed Obito's hair away from his face and crouched down to his level. "So you're the unknown girl who ran out from the hospital." _Why does everyone think I'm a girl? Couldn't I be a high-pitched and curvy boy? Guys can have long hair so why not curves and high voices too?_

"Hospital?" Obito blinked in confusion before his mouth opened in realization, "Oh… so that's what that scary white place was…"

The woman chuckled quietly, "Yeah. So how about we take you to see our Hokage?"

"Hokage…" Obito repeated slowly. Something about that word seemed familiar. Much like the comforting pull of the fourth head upon the mountain. That word meant something to him. He was sure, but what exactly was it? How does it connect to him? "Um… sure, but… who is 'we' exactly?"

The woman stood up to her full height before gently clasping his hand into hers, "You, Turtle, and I." Obito froze. A mixture of uneasiness and horror apparent on his face. Fish sighed, "Look. I don't want that idiot coming either, but he's my partner, okay? We aren't supposed leave each other's side while on duty, isn't that right Turtle?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her words.

"Not my fault," he threw his hands in front of him in surrender, "You were the one who wanted coffee in the middle of the mission. Not me."

She turned around quickly and glared at her partner through her fish-faced mask, "Not my fault _you_ dragged me out of this bed this morning without even letting me have my much needed caffeine dosage."

"That stuff will kill you!" He yelled at her, "Plus I needed your help!"

"If it kills me, it kills me. At least I'd be away from the likes of _you_!" she huffed crossing her arms against her chest. "Anyway you're the idiot who lost his slipper to his neighbor's dog. Seriously, could you get anymore lame?"

"That was my favorite pair!" he retorted back, crossing his arms as well.

Obito glanced back and forth between the mask wearing pair and sweatdropped. _This is annoying…_

" _Tell me about it,"_ a female voice spoke from somewhere within his mind.

 _Rin?!_

" _Yup!"_ her giggle bounced of the walls of his mind, much like they would to a cave. _"Did'ya miss me Obi?"_

 _Miss you?!_ He mentally yelled, _after what you've done to me?_

" _What did I do?"_ She asked innocently.

 _Rin…_ His voice trailed off in barely contained anger, _I'm a girl! What else could be wrong? Now change me back!_

Rin sighed, " _Look… I know it sounds crazy, but this is for the best."_

 _How?_ he growled.

" _Simple. No one will ever know it's you, which is perfect for the mission I gave you, and a bit better for me. Especially since I'm a part of you now."_

He sighed in defeat, _fine… I guess you win… Doesn't mean I gotta like it though!_

" _No,"_ Rin said as an afterthought, " _I suppose it doesn't."_

"...You listening girl?" The deep voice of Turtle pulled him away from his mental conversation with Rin. Obito gave him a sheepish look and shook her head. He groaned, "I said, 'we're leaving to go see Hokage-sama.' Now hurry up and come on." Then he added, almost as a second thought, "Or if you wanna have a little fun first…." he trailed off suggestively.

Obito reared back in disgust and made his way further from him. It didn't seem he was the only one grossed out by Turtle, as Fish smacked the man upside the head, "I'll have fun bashing your head in with my fist if you don't shut it you sicko!" He rubbed his head and glared up at her, but otherwise kept his mouth shut. "Now Sweetheart," she turned her young companion, "you ready to go?" she asked kindly. Obito nodded. The faster they meet with this 'Hokage', the safer and farther he'd be from the guy in the _terrifying_ turtle mask. "Okay," she grabbed Obito's hand in hers again, " Let's go."

Suddenly the three disappeared in a gray puff of smoke and reappeared in front of a tall wooden door. Fish made three light taps on the door before a deep, kind "Come in" sounded from the other side. Her hand turned the small brass knob and pushed the door open. Obito held his breath. In front of him was a kind old man sitting behind an old oak desk. He had warm brown eyes that seemed to shine with a bright, warm fire as he caught sight of Obito. "Ah… Come in child," he spoke kindly.

Shyly, Obito stepped into the room. His mind only vaguely registering the faint sound of the door closing behind the two masked figures that followed him inside. He barely heard their soft murmur of "Hokage-sama" as he walked towards the middle of the room. Before he could even think of his actions, his body bowed respectfully towards the old man.

In return, he received a warm laugh. "Ah child, you may rise." With a smile that matched his eyes, he asked, "Do you know why you are here?" Quickly Obito shook his head, sending locks of raven hair flying everywhere around him. "Hm…" The hokage reached down and started opening and closing drawers, "Well… how would you like to be a shinobi?"

"I-I love too Hokage-sama." Obito spoke politely, "but do you really think I can do it?"

"Why of course I'm sure," he laughed, "I wouldn't asked if I didn't believe it myself." After finally finding what he was looking, the hokage pulled a paper from a file and placed it on his desk. Then he grabbed a pen from one of his drawers and looked at Obito. "Alright," he paused for a moment, "I am going to ask you some questions. Please answer truthfully." After receiving a nod, he asked the first question. "What's your name?"

" _Don't you_ dare _say your real name."_ Rin spoke seriously. All playful dialects in her voice gone.

"Tobi." he replied, then as a second thought, he added, "I have no clue as to what my last name is." the old man wrote it down neatly onto the paper.

" _Tobi. Really?"_ Rin spoke boredly, _"That's the best you could come up with? It sounds just like your name, without a few letters!"_

 _Yeah, but easy enough to respond to I can't forget it's me they're talkin to._ Obito retorted back cooly.

"Next question: how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Your birthday?"

"February 10th."

After a few more questions, and notes in the hokage's case, Obito and the hokage bid farewell. _He was nice._ with a small smile he walked out of the room, _I like him_. He wasn't alone however, the odd couple he met walked out with him. "So…" he started, trying not to cringe at his own awkwardness, "Where are we going?"

"To the apartment you'll be staying in." Turtle replied coolly standing a bit _too_ close for Obito's comfort. "It's down Kenta St. right?" he asked looking at the woman.

"Yeah. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Hey, Tobi," Turtle asked, "you hungry?"

The sudden rumble of his stomach made him blush, "Um… yeah…"

"And here I thought you couldn't get and cuter," Turtle teased the blushing teen.

Obito's blushed darkened as he looked away, "Can we just get food and leave it at that?" he asked in desperation, looking at Fish for comfort.

She groaned, "Can you ever stop driving me up the wall?"

"Hm…" Turtle tapped his chin in mock thought,"How about... no."

She sighed in annoyance, "you are seriously the worst Lover boy."

"You love it."

"Tch. In your dreams."

"You're already in my dreams."

"Gross."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

 _Do they ever shut up? Seriously… this is annoying._

" _Like you'd know."_

 _What's that supposed to me?_

" _I had to deal with that_ all _the time," she emphasized 'all'. "So really, you have no room to complain. It's called karma for a reason you know."_

 _Karm- are you saying I was apart of an annoying love quarrel that drove you crazy?_

" _Close. You and Kakashi, the guy I want you to help, always fought. Do you know how many_ pointless _fights I had to break up? Way too many to count!"_

 _Uh…. Sorry?_

" _It doesn't matter now. Just… Just forget it okay."_

 _okay…?_

"Here," a bag of steaming hot food was shoved in Obito's face.

"Oh. Um… Thanks." He took the bag from Turtle with a small smile, "it smells great!"

Turtle laughed, "yeah I know. It's teriyaki chicken, mixed vegetables, a couple sticks of dango and a few onigiris." Suddenly he tapped his cheek, "Do I get a thanks for that?"

Before Obito could respond, his free hand was grabbed by Fish. "She already thanked you idiot. Now, let's get her to her new home so she can eat."

Turtle huffed, "You always take the fun out of everything."

"We're ANBU, we aren't meant to have fun. Now hurry up," she started pulling Obito after her, leaving her partner behind, "We don't have all day."

With a groan, he followed behind. "Whatever you say boss."

Fish nodded in satisfaction, "Finally you learn." The walk to the apartments Obito will be staying at was silent in the most part, which was only interrupted by the light banter of Turtle and Fish. Watching the two, Obito couldn't help, but giggle to himself. _This isn't so bad… Sure they are sorta annoying, but…_ a small smile slid across his lips, _they're the closest thing to a family I got at the moment. Plus… they know about this place so… maybe-_

"We're here." the sudden voice of Fish broke him from his thoughts. _I keep getting lost in them don't I?_ "Alright, Tobi you'll need these." In a gentle manner, Fish took Obito's hand and placed two keys in it. "They go to apartment number 16," she paused, "one is a spare. Don't lend it away easily. Make sure you trust the person with your life before you give them this key. Okay?" she received a nod before finishing, "Someone should be here in the morning to take you to the academy and bring you some fresh _fitting_ clothes. These ones," she lifted Obito's slightly baggy black shirt up a little, "is too big for your small frame."

"Huh?" Obito looked down at the shirt he wore. It was plain black and reached an inch past his fingertips. _Well…. That's another thing that must have slipped my mind…._ "Guess I didn't notice…" he gave her a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "You never…. Oh never mind. Your food will get cold if you stay out here any longer!" Fish shooed Obito towards the steps, "We'll see ya later Tobi."

Obito smiled at them, "Yeah. Maybe we will."

Before he could wave goodbye at the two ANBU, Turtle quickly asked, "Need any help settling in?"

Both Fish and Obito looked at him, "Turtle, you are aware that she doesn't own anything for her to 'settle in' yet, right?" Fish asked, clearly unimpressed with his stupidity.

"I-I knew that!" he exclaimed in embarrassment.

A giggle from beside them made them turn towards Obito, "It's alright. Really." Trying to suppress his giggles, he placed a hand over his mouth. "I appreciate it though Fish-san. Really I do." With one more smile and a wave she bid her farewell, "Well I best be heading to my room. See ya later."

After receiving a wave from both ANBUs, though Turtle seemed reluctant, they both disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

Left alone, Obito sucked in a breath, "Well…. This is where life begins." Slowly he walked up the step and towards room number 16. He took one more breath before inserting the key into the lock and turning. _Well here it goes…_ Slowly, as well as cautiously, he opened the door of his new home.

 _Wow…._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay so there's the end of the first chapter!**_

 _ **Did you like Fish and Turtle, the two crazy ANBU I created?**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed~**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello!**

 **Since the first two chapters was introducing Obito's (now Tobi) situation, I will start using Tobi and female pronouns, unless stated Otherwise. (Rin saying, "Obito" or "Obi" is one reason for this)**

Normal

"Speaking"

 _Thoughts_

" _Rin speak"_

'If Rin ever takes temporary control of Tobi's body'

(This'll only be used in a sense of: Rin glanced around the room before looking at the wound on 'her' arm. She'd have to heal that later or Tobi will have a fit. ) **If this still makes no sense, let me know in a PM and I'll try to better explain it.**

 **Warning: Slightly suggestive adult themes**

* * *

 _Well here it goes…_ Slowly, as well as cautiously, Tobi opened the door of her new home. The light from outside the apartment brightened up the once dark room a bit.

 _Wow…_

" _What are you saying 'wow' about anyway?"_ Rin's voice cut in on her thoughts.

 _This place,_ she glanced around the livingroom from wall to wall, _is_ _ **tiny.**_ _I mean really, just look at this!_ She gestured her arms around at the blandly tanned walls, the small fireplace and mantle over to the right of the room, and a single lime green couch taking space in the middle. _How can I live in this?!_

" _Oh, stop overreacting Obito."_

Tobi gasped as her hand flew to her heart in a dramatic manner, _Overreacting? Oh Rin how could you say such a thing?!_

Rin sighed, " _Let's just see the rest of the place and then you can sleep. Alright?"_

 _Fine…_ With a defeated sigh, Tobi walked fully into the room. _We're still painting the walls though._ She added childishly.

" _Whatever you want, but I_ _ **refuse**_ _to allow any_ _ **orange**_ _walls in our home."_

 _B-but…_

" _ **No."**_

 _Fine…_ Again Tobi sighed, _Let's just check other parts of this place eh?_

" _Fine by me,"_ Rin agreed.

Tobi, keeping hold of the bag of food Turtle bought, began walking forward into a dark hallway. "This isn't creepy at all," she groaned to herself as she fought the urge to find a light switch. Finally, after what felt like forever to the young newly-turned girl, she found a door. She turned the knob slowly, almost wondering if some kind of crazed creature of some sorts was hiding within the mystery room. Upon opening the door fully and flicking on a light switch she found, her face contorted in disgust at the bright, bubblegum pink walls surrounding what she supposed was her room. "Yuck…"

" _What is it now?_ " Rin asked, clearly annoyed with Tobi already.

"They are… are _pink!"_ Then she added as an afterthought, "But not just pink… but…. _bubblegum_ pink."

" _It's not that bad Obito."_

"You're right," Tobi agreed before crying out, "It's horrible!"

Rin sighed, " _Please stop yelling… Why are you speaking out loud anyway?"_

"Mm… No clue. "

Tobi could practically see the brunette within her head roll her eyes, " _I can hear your thoughts as is. You_ _ **don't**_ _need to add your loud voice when it's_ _ **not**_ _necessary."_

 _You're mean._

" _Good."_

 _I'm not talking to you anymore._

" _Fine by me."_

Tobi's lips curled into a scowl. Stupidly cute Rin being so mean. What did she ever do to her anyway? So what if she was loud? It's just who she is!

" _I can still hear everything you're thinking you know."_ Rin spoke with a slight hint of amusement in her voice, " _But glad to know you find me 'cute'."_

Huffing in annoyance as a light blush began to crawl over her cheeks, Tobi stalked over toward the left side of the room. She stopped in front of the mahogany desk sitting by the window covered in grey curtains. Gently, she placed the food bag on the desk and began reaching for the curtain. Once her small hand touched the grey material, she withdrew in surprise. What were those curtains made up of? Rubber? After making a strange face, she reached over and pulled them apart letting the pale moonlight fall inside the room. _Now this,_ a small smile lit her face, hiding all traces of her prior annoyance, _is nice…_

" _I'll have to agree with you on that."_ The smile in Rin's voice was apparent, _"It really is beautiful."_

 _Yeah…_

" _Oh and Obito?"_

 _Hm?_

" _I thought you were hungry."_

The loud, excessive growl coming from Tobi's stomach agreed with Rin. "Oh yeah…" A small, embarrassed chuckle slipped past her lips, "I completely forgot about that…"

Rin scoffed playfully, _"Of course you did. What would you ever do without me?"_

 _Hey! I could totally do like lots without your pretty face invading my thoughts!_

" _Oh? So now I'm 'cute' and have a 'pretty face'?"_ she giggled, " _Oh, Obito… you might wanna stop there or I just might think you're in love with me."_

As soon as Rin mentioned 'love' Tobi's heart quickened its pace rapidly as each second began to pass, _I-I… um…_ She fell onto the gray chair that sat still in front of the desk and stared out of her window. _I-I need air… It's too hot._ Quickly she opened the window before touching her warming cheeks. Why did Rin's statement make her feel this way? Was she actually in love with Rin? She gripped her chest, was this how love felt? A strong heart beating, no _longing,_ for someone, yet at the same time a painful stabbing realization that you _can't_ have them. Tobi wasn't sure, but for some reason she feltsure. She didn't know why, but she _did._

Rin stayed quiet for a long while, letting Tobi get lost in her thoughts, before she spoke again. " _Look, Obito I-"_ she sighed, _"I'm sorry. Just forget I said anything okay?"_ She always knew, even back then, that Obito had feeling for her. She just couldn't believe that the feelings were still there, even if the memories they shared weren't. It wouldn't make a difference if she reciprocated them now. It'd be impossible for them to ever be with each other in this state. Heck, their love story would be more tragic than _Romeo and Juliet_. Sure, neither of them would necessarily die, but… how can a story ever be if it never had a chance in the first place? _"Honestly, I-"_ She sighed again, " _I never meant for my teasing to affect you this much. So… um… It's alright that you do... I know."_

 _...You know…?_

" _Yeah…"_

An awkward silence fell between the two as Tobi stared out of the window played with the long strands of her black hair. She turned her eyes towards the bag on the desk and pushed it away from her person. She really wasn't hungry anymore. All she really wanted at the moment was sleep. Lots and lots of sleep. So with an obnoxious yawn, she got up out of her chair and began walking towards her bed. She stopped for a moment and wondered whether or not she should take a shower first, but decided against it. She'll take one later. For now, the rather _hideous_ dark pink duvet and heart shaped pillows lying on the small bed was calling her name. She fell face first on the mattress, choosing to ignore the pain that came with laying on her new, and very _strange_ breasts. She'll deal with everything tomorrow. It's been way too _long_ of a day for her to even remain awake a second longer. Just mere seconds later, her eyelids slid closed and her breathing became even.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight shone brightly from the window on the sleeping girl. The bright rays surrounded her small body in warm light, giving her skin a soft glow. Her hair, now illuminated by the light, fanned around her head like a halo. _Mm…_ Her lips formed a small smile, _Ramen flavored doughnuts…_ The thought of food caused a trail of drool to dribble down her pink lips to her chin. _All mine… It's all mine!_ She giggled a little in her sleep. All those ramen doughnuts were hers! Now she could eat them all. Would she regret it? Ha. Yeah right!

Not ten minutes later, loud persistent knocking sounded. _Nn…_ Tobi groaned in annoyance, trying to ignore the noise. The longer she waited, the louder the knocking became. _Ugh…. Rin shut it up! I'm trying to sleep!_ She turned over and pulled the heart pillow on her head.

" _Obito…" Rin sighed, "That's not me."_

 _Then what is it?! Can't it let me sleep?_ Tobi groaned into the pillow, _It's way too early for this crap!_

" _Someone knocking at the door."_

 _Then get it. I wanna sleep._

The knocking got more and more impatient each passing second. _"I can't just-"_

 _Rin. I swear. Get. The. Door._ In a huff of annoyance Tobi turned over and covered her head, _I am_ _ **not**_ _dealing with this._

" _Fine… But if I mess this up,"_ Rin sighed, _"It will be your fault. Not mine."_

 _Yeah. Yeah. Now_ _ **go**_ _._

Rin sighed again inside Tobi's mind before forcing her chakra into Tobi's viens. _"I really don't know how this'll work…"_ Suddenly it felt like wind was whipping all around her before the warm glow of the sun touched 'her' skin. " _I almost forgot what the sun felt like."_ With a smile, 'Tobi' stood up and stretched. _"Ah… this is nice…"_ Rin's happiness was short lived however, as the door's knocks began again. Much harder this time. _"Fine.._ " She quickly stroked 'her' hands through the long raven locks in an effort to appear more presentable. With a sigh, 'Tobi' walked out of the bedroom. _"They better have a good reason as to why they're banging so obnoxiously on the door. "_ In annoyance, Rin turned the doorknob and swung it wide open.

Standing on the other side with an equally annoyed expression was an old man. His left eye was covered in white bandages, while the other was a cold brown. He had a scar the shape of an 'X' on his chin. With his uncovered eye, he glowered down at her for a while in disgust before finally speaking. "Get dressed." He harshly demanded as he threw clothes in her face, "I'm only giving you five minutes. You really don't deserve that, but _Hiruzen_ wants me to be _nice. "_ By the tone of his voice, he didn't seem to like this Hiruzen guy. Whoever he was. Deciding to just comply, Rin took the clothes, shut the door, and walked back into the bedroom.

" _Okay Obito, time to get up."_

 _But I don't wanna!_ Obito childishly exclaimed, _I wanna_ _ **sleep.**_

" _Too bad, now get up. Now."_

Tobi groaned, _Fine… Who was that anyway?_

" _Don't know, now hurry up! He seems important and I'm afraid if we keep him waiting any longer he'll just barge in. We didn't really make a good impression you know."_

Tobi sighed, _So how do I gain back control?_

Rin closed 'her' grey eyes and began concentrating on the flow of Tobi's chakra. " _Easy,"_ she spoke, keeping 'her' eyes closed. " _Just will away the extra chakra."_

 _I can do that?_

" _Yes. Now do it."_

Tobi nodded before she too closed her eyes. She could feel the fiery warmth of her chakra flowing steadily through her body. _I can feel it…_

" _Good. Do feel the place where there is more chakra than the rest ?"_

 _No._

" _Then search harder."_

Tobi tried her best to concentrate. _I can't- No wait!_ She mentally cheered. She felt the way her chakra seemed much cooler, and yet seemed much too hot to touch. _I think I found it!_

" _Good. Now will it to be like the rest of our chakra."_

 _Our?_

" _I'll explain later. Now hurry."_

 _Okay. Okay._ Tobi took a deep breath and tried forcing the extra chakra away. It took a few moments, but Tobi was back in control of her body. _That… was weird..._

Rin rolled her eyes, " _Just get dressed. We only have like two minutes. "_

Tobi nodded before pulling off her shirt and throwing it carelessly on the bed. Suddenly she blushed.

" _What now?"_

Tobi gulped, _um Rin… How am I..._ She gestured towards the medical tape on her chest in embarrassment, _supposed to deal with this?_

Rin facepalmed, " _Just keep it on for now alright? I'll… I'll just help you with this stuff later okay. Just put the clothes I got for you on. We don't even have time for a shower, so I pray to Kami-sama that we don't smell that bad."_

A blush dusted her cheeks, _Shower? As in…_ The blush darkened to crimson, _standing naked… u-under running water… naked..._ Blood began dripping from Tobi's nose as she began thinking about her new body in all its glory. She wondered how the curves of her body would look as the shower water drips slowly down her chest. The more she thought about it, the more blood would gush out of her nose.

Rin groaned, trying her best to stop the images plaguing her mind. " _Can you please just stop thinking about…._ that _and just get dressed. Please."_

 _Oh… Right…_ she giggled in embarrassment, _I forgot about you… Haha Sorry…_ With a sheepish smile, Tobi pulled on the plain white t-shirt, black jacket, and matching shorts the man gave Rin just as the man fro before barged it. _That was a close one…._

"Finally," the man grumbled as he roughly took Tobi's arm, "I don't have all day." Ignoring any protest from the girl, he dragged her out to Konoha's busy streets.

They passed by various shops before Tobi caught sight of a little old lady struggling to carry her groceries. _I have to help her Rin! What if she throws her back out or something?!_ Quickly, without waiting for her friends response, she attempted to run towards the woman.

" _Obito, he still has-"_

She almost made it, but the hand holding her arm pulled her back sharply. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked coldly.

She turned around and matched his glare with her own defiant one, "Helping someone who needs it. Now let me go." She tugged her held arm as hard as she could, but it wouldn't budge. _Great…_ She scowled in annoyance. It didn't take her even five minutes with the guy to decide: she really, _**really**_ _,_ did not like him.

"She can handle herself." He spoke. He began dragging her away as she continuously pulled trying her best to help the lady with no avail. Even if she knew she couldn't win, she knew one thing: she, Obito 'Tobi' Uchiha did _**not**_ give up! Especially to a cruel and creepy old man who has a stick shoved so far his ass it's surprising it hadn't slipped out his mouth yet! Hell, she rather be stuck beside a creepy pedophile who's looks creepily resemble a snake (not like a guy like that actually exists or anything), Seriously! That sounds _**way**_ more inviting and nice than having to spend one more second with this man!

"What if she throws out her back or something worse?!" Tobi yelled furiously, still trying to free her arm, "Do you even care?" Seriously, what was this guy's problem? Couldn't he see the woman needed help? She was struggling to hold such heavy bags for Kami's sake!

He, once again, ignored the fuming teenager. In return, just making her more angry than before. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to kick his ass. He deserved it. Especially since he forced her to walk away from two kittens stuck in a tree (those poor cats!) and a civilian man who fell off his later when painting a building (was he even alright?). How could he be so heartless?!

After ten minutes of their silent walk, Tobi caught sight of a large building directly under the face mountain she visited the day before. _Was that huge place always there? I swear it wasn't yesterday…_ Her grey orbs were lit up in awe. The place was _**huge.**_ It's large red roof could proba

Rin facepalmed, " _Don't you ever pay attention?"_

 _Hey! I do to pay attention!_

" _Really now?" a hidden, sly smirk slid onto Rin's face, "them you know you're about to walk into a wall right?"_

 _Huh?_ Tobi's eyes widened the size of saucers before she realized the impact of her face and a wall never happened. Instead, she walked through a door. _H-hey! You tricked me!_

" _Oh?"_ Rin snickered, " _I thought you were paying attention. Did I hear wrong?"_

 _Sh-shut up!_ Tobi's cheeks began heating up, _I-I hate you!_

" _No you don't."_

 _Why you-_ A loud knock cut their mental conversation short. _Huh?_ Tobi looked up to see the man next to her, who was still holding her arm, staring at a door in silence. _When did we get here?_ She cocked her head a little before turning to look down the long hallway they were currently standing in _, where exactly is_ _ **here**_ _? Are we in that huge building?_

Slowly, the door creaked eyes shifted to another man, much younger and _kinder_ looking, standing on the other side of the now open door. He had tanned skin with a scar running across his nose, brown hair tied up in a high ponytail, and a dark blue hitai-ate with the leaf insignia designed on a metal plate in its center. His eyes were a deep black filled with kindness and warmth. Tobi couldn't help, but smile despite the cruel man next to her. _He seems nice._ "A-ah Danzo-sama!" The younger man exclaimed bowing before the elder, ""What brings you here?"

The older man, now revealed as Danzo, shifted his lone eye towards the young girl. "Here," He harshly pushed her into the other man, "She's your problem now." Her slender arms flung them

Tobi scowled into the unnamed man's chest. What did she ever do to him? Sleep a bit too late? Not her fault the day before was tiring! Try to help people and poor, innocent animals? They needed her! She was in no way going to turn down a being in need! Gently, She pushed herself of the young man and offered him an apology before turning and sticking a tongue out at Danzo's retreating figure. Was she being too childish? Pfft… Of course not. She acted like a mature adult. Totally.

"You really shouldn't do that to your elders you know," a kind, yet stern voice spoke from above her.

"What if they deserve it?" she innocently challenged, looking up at man above her.

"Even then," he said with a stern stare, then chuckled lightly, "I'm Iruka Umino. I'm guessing you're here to begin?" Not really knowing what to say or even what he was talking about, she cluelessly nodded. "Good," he said smiling down at her, "You ready to introduce yourself to the class?"

She gave him a slightly nervous smile, _Rin, do you have a clue to what he's talking bout? Like what class?_

" _Ninja Academy Obito."_ She sighed, _"To even become a shinobi we have to do this… again."_

 _Again?_

" _In the past. Remember? I know you don't_ _ **really**_ _remember, but just believe me okay?"_ She sighed again.

 _In my past life? The one where I_ _ **was**_ _a boy._

" _Yeah…"_

 _Oh… Okay._ The young ravenette then stared up at Iruka, "Yeah." Her smile grew, "Sounds fun!"

He chuckled again, before mentioning, "Well, you came just in time!" A warm smile slipped on to his lips, "I was just about to start class." Walking inside the classroom, he gestured for her to follow. Upon entering, she took note of the way the rambunctious noise created by rows and rows of children her age, instantly quieted as soon as she stepped foot in the room.

"Class, Pay attention. We have a new student joining us today." He gave Tobi a welcoming smile as he gestured for her to start introducing herself.

"Heya! My names Tobi!" she grinned in excitement as she pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "I," she put a finger to her chin in thought before once again grinning, "I hope we can be friends!"

"Alright Tobi," gestured out with his hand, "You can sit with Sasuke."

"What?!" A whole chorus of outraged female voices screeched, "Why does she get to sit with Sasuke-kun?!" Tobi flinched back. Did they really have to be that loud?

Iruka looked irritated, "Because I said so. And no, no one can switch seats with her." Every girl in the class groaned. With an annoyed tone, he commanded, 'Go on to your seat now."

"So... who's 'Sasuke?'" Tobi asked innocently as she glanced over the class. Hopefully this 'Sasuke' person was a least a little sociable or she'd die of boredom. Quiet people have never sat well with her. They were just too… quiet.

Sighing, Iruka asked,"Sasuke, can you please raise your hand?"

A hand slowly raised into the air. It belonged to a boy with hair that stood up oddly like the backside of a duck, yet the color of a raven. His black, hawk-like eyes stared into her own matching ones. It felt like he could look through her very soul, yet… they looked lonely and pained. Did something happen? She really wanted a better look at those eyes... Curious, Tobi began walking towards her seat, trying her hardest to ignore the glares sent her way by angry preteen girls. "Hi," she said kindly.

"Hn." He replied, giving her a sideway glance before turning his eyes back towards the front.

Tobi puffed out her cheeks in a pout, _Rude!_

"Okay class, now that that's taken care of," Iruka picked up a clipboard, "time to call role. First we have... Shino."

"Here."

"Choji?

The sound of munching resonated throughout the quiet room loudly as a slightly bigger boy said, "Here."

By the fourth name called, Tobi's eyes began to close. _So…_ She yawned, _boring…_ Her head began to droop closer and closer towards the desk's rather comfy-looking surface as each passing second. _So… sleepy…_ Almost instantly, the girl was a sleeping and drooling mess. Little did she know, the boy next to her had a glint of amusement in his obsidian eyes as he watched her with a sideway glance. This girl reminded him of a certain, missing blue eyed blonde…

Minutes later, a loud poof of smoke jolted the young girl awake, "Here!" She glanced around as people began to snicker. A dark blush crossed her cheeks. So what if she misinterpreted the sound she heard? She was asleep for Kami's sake! If that stupid Danzo guy hadn't banged on her door, she wouldn't have had to sleep in class. So they should be laughing at him not her! Not that that'd make any sense…. since he wasn't there and all…

She peeked up at the front of the room at her sensei. He didn't look very happy in the slightest. His head shook in disappointment at her before he turned and glared at a boy tied up on the floor. "I'm at the end of my rope Naruto," her sensei addressed the blonde below him, "You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again!" Iruka crossed his arms, while the boy named Naruto turned his head away defiantly. The sensei's eye twitched as a vein popped on his forehead, "Fine! Since you thought it was a great idea to ditch the lesson yesterday, and try and skip today, everyone will have to review the Henge no jutsu!" Then his eyes locked with Tobi's, "I know you weren't here when we went over this, but I still want to see you participate. After all, as your sensei, I need to know your strengths." He paused for a moment, "Oh and Tobi?"

"Hm?"

"Don't sleep in my class again."

"Okay Sensei…"

"Good. Now everyone form a line."

Soon enough the whole class stood in front of him. In front was a girl with long pink hair and pale green eyes. "Henge!" she called out as a puff of smoke covered her figure. Once it cleared away, an exact replica of their sensei appeared.

"You transformed into me? Goood." Iruka-sensei smiled and checked off his clipboard.

Suddenly, the smoke reappeared, once it cleared away, the pink haired girl was back in place squealing to herself. "Yes! I did it!" She grinned widely with her eyes closed. Then she turned towards the boy with duckbutt hair, "Sasuke, did you see that?!"

"Next!" Iruka called out, "Sasuke Uchiha!" Tobi blanched, this dude was her _**relative**_!? Oh boy… no wonder they kinda looked alike… awkward… She watched as he copied the girl before from her place at the end of the line. _Couldn't he be original?_ She scoffed as he turned back into himself, _evidently not._

"Next! Naruto Uzumaki" he called out after once again, checking something on his clipboard.

"This is a total waste of time," a boy with hair in a high ponytail, giving him a pineapple shaped head, complained.

"Yeah," a girl with long blonde hair added, "we're always paying for your screw ups!"

The blonde boy scoffed at them, "Like I care." He began taking a few steps forward with hands in his pockets. Suddenly, he grinned as his hands flew in front of his body, "Henge!" Like the two people prior to him, some surrounded the area he stood. Unlike them, he wasn't a replica of Iruka-sensei, but instead he became a slightly older as well as taller _female_ version of himself. The shocking part was the clothes-or for better terms- lack thereof. Tobi felt blood gush out of her nose… _wow…_ She quickly looked around making sure no one saw her having a pervy moment as she stared at female Naruto's behind with a growing blush, _Now this should of been my wakeup call!_ Almost instantly, a sharp pain entered her mind, _Ow! What was that for Rin?!_

" _Stop being a pervert!"_ the female inside Tobi's mind said harshly.

 _I can't help it!_ she put her hand up to her nose to try and stop the bleeding. _It's hot!_

Tobi wasn't the only one to gain a massive nosebleed, however as their sensei stared wide eyed at Naruto before flying backwards with blood rushing out of his nose. Naruto poofed back to normal laughing, "Haha! I got you sensei! that was my Oiroke no jutsu!"

Instantly, Sensei was on his feet with tissues up his nose. "Enough of your stupid tricks!" He screeched, "This is the last warning!"

Shrugging it off, the blonde turned on his heel and walked off making Iruka's eye twitch as he called the next person up. One by one, everyone in front of Tobi transformed into their sensei. _Is Naruto the only original, with a notably good fashion sense, person in this room?!_ Inside her mind, Rin scoffed and Tobi swears she heard 'good fashion sense? Yeah right.' slip out of Rin's mouth, but she chose to ignore it. Right now, was her turn. With a grin, and surprisingly blood free face, she walked to the center. She closed her eyes for a second, focusing her chakra before calling out, "Henge!" Once the smoke cleared away, a young girl with chestnut brown shoulder length hair, warm grey eyes, and purple tattoo marks on her cheeks appeared with a bright grin. On her neck was a pair of orange goggles. "Hi." She giggled.

Iruka's face became a light pink as he muttered, "so cute…" to himself. He then checked something on his clipboard before looking back at the brunette in front of him with a smile, "Good job Tobi."

Still giggling, Tobi poofed back to her normal self, then she turned and blinked in surprise. All the boys were blushing, even the quiet Uchiha! "Um… Hi?" She waved at them causing them to shake out of the trance. "Ok...:" _Rin, we're too cute together!_ She laughed a little as a bell rang, signaling the end of class.

" _It was your idea."_ Rin giggled, " _But I have to agree. Maybe we are a bit_ _ **too**_ _cute."_

 _A dangerous weapon we are!_ Tobi declared as she walked out of the classroom. _We should do that again though!_

" _A girl's cuteness is a deadly weapon, if used right, "_ Rin agreed, smiling. _"And yeah.. Totally."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At home, Tobi slipped off her shoes after eating the remains of an apple she picked up on her way home and trudged through her darkened hallway. Was there even a switch in here? Finally after what seemed like forever to the young girl, in reality only being five minutes, she opened her bathroom door. _A shower seems nice…_ Stretching, she looked at the small space she currently occupied. _Purple walls with yellow polka dots?!_ Her nose scrunched up in disgust, _Who thought that'd be a good idea?_

Rin shrugged, " _No clue. But they could use a few decor tips. That's for sure."_

 _Glad you agree._ Tobi answered back, throwing her shirt on the floor with closed eyes. Then following with her pants and undergarments, still keeping her eyes shut. She wasn't ready to see her naked body yet. _Okay…_ her eyes slid open slowly. As soon as they were fully opened, her eyes were the size of saucers. Staring back at her in the mirror was a naked boy. He had short spiky raven hair and onyx eyes. Immediately, she placed her hand on long hair where his hands just touched air. _I-I don't… That's me! Well… me before I was a girl!_ Gently, she brushed a hand over her chest, watching in fascination as he copied her with his on, flat one. _Weird…_

" _This wasn't supposed to happen…"_ Rin trailed off.

 _It's kinda cool!_ She grinned as the boy in the mirror mimicked her.

" _J-just take a shower!"_

 _Fine…_ Reluctantly leaving her twin trapped behind glass, Tobi strolled towards the shower. After turning on the water to just the right temperature, Tobi stepped in and instantly moaned happily. The warm water on her skin felt great! Smiling, she ran her fingers through her hair as warm water pelted her back. _Now this…. is the best feeling in the world…_ Leaning over, she picked up a bottle of shampoo and lathered it in her hair. _Was this stuff always here or did someone leave it for me?_ She wondered as she rinsed the soap out and repeated with the bottle of creamsicle scented conditioner. _Mm… smells nice._ Soon after, she lathered body wash all over her body. _Do girls really enjoy showers like this? Cuz if so… Being a girl rocks!_

" _You never enjoyed showers as a boy?"_

 _Never took the chance to just_ _ **feel**_ _it ya know?_

" _No…"_

 _Oh well._ Tobi shrugged, turning the water off. As soon as she did, she facepalmed _I forgot my-_ Suddenly she saw a pile of towels sitting on a rack next to the tiny sink, _Never mind!_ Grinning, she quickly dried both her hair and body before rushing towards her bed. _Today's been too long. I just wanna sleep. Can I Rinny?_

" _Sure. Knock yourself out."_

 _Yay!_ Tobi yawned, _Night Rin!_

" _Night Obi. Sweet Dreams!"_ After a few more exchanges of words, Tobi slipped into a dreamland full of chocolatey sweets and crazy adventures to be explored.

* * *

 **Wow…. This is by** _ **far**_ **the longest chapter I've ever written! About 13 pages long! Holy cow that's a lot!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **R &R please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quick note before starting this chapter-**

 **When Tobi has a flashback to her old life, it will be from her male self's view (meaning male pronouns are used). The actual flashback will be written** _in italics,_ **while the parts where Obito/Tobi speaks and/or thinks will be written** normally.

 **End A/N**

* * *

"Tobi," Iruka addressed the ravenette girl who had just stepped foot in his class, "What time do you think class starts?"

The girl's grey eyes looked up at the clock above his head. She watched the larger hand move onto a tiny mark between 8 and 9. "Um… 8:45?"

Her answer made Iruka sigh, the exasperation level high in his voice, "Class starts at 7:50 every day, Tobi. That means you are almost an entire hour late." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Care to explain what it was _this_ time?" he asked, alluding to the other seven times she had been late in the last two weeks.

"I was uh…. busy?" her response coming out more a question than a statement. She offered him a sheepish smile. What could she say? It wasn't her fault she overslept… again. Plus, could she really refuse to help those two kittens stuck in that tree or that little old lady struggling to carry her bags? It wasn't like anyone else volunteered to help them and who was she to deny them of this right?

"Busy?" he repeated in disbelief. His face turning red in barely contained anger as he shouted, "Busy? You come here an hour late because you were," he put up air quotes, "'busy'?!"

She flinched back, eyes beginning to water, "I-I'm sorry Sensei…" What ever happened to the nice guy from her first day?

Noticing the unshed tears building in her eyes, he sighed, guilt starting to pool in the bottom of his stomach. "Just take a seat. I had been waiting on you to even start this part. Consider yourself lucky that I am your teacher, Tobi. Most would start without you and you would have been out of luck."

She nodded, sniffling a little, "Okay…"

He turned his back to the board as Tobi began to walk down the aisle with her head lowered in embarrassment as she tried looking for a seat.

"Psst… Tobi-chan! Sit here!" her head shot up and she turned her still moistened eyes towards the voice. Waving his arm wildly above his head was none other than Konoha's number one knucklehead: Uzumaki Naruto.

A small smile etched itself onto her face. This was the same guy who had interested her the first day. Sadly, she never got the chance to really talk to him more than three times since she started this class (mostly due to the Duckbutt's fangirls and a fight… or two… possibly three…) "Hey Naru!" she whispered, her previous state momentarily forgotten.

"Hiya!" he grinned, sky blue eyes lit in excitement, "So what kinda boring thing do ya think Sensei is gonna talk about?"

Tobi shrugged her shoulders in response, "No idea, but if it gets too boring, I'm sleepin."

Naruto nodded, "You won't be the only one." He grinned widely after a few moments, "Say… Do ya wanna get some ramen with me after class?" He had a light pink blush on his face as he waited anxiously for the girl's response. Hopefully she doesn't refuse…

She grinned back at him, completely oblivious to the pink dusted across his whiskered cheeks. "Sure!" The mention of food made her mouth water. She could already taste the warm broth sliding down her throat. Unbeknownst to her, drool began to drip down her chin and land on the wooden desk in front of her.

" _You know, people are staring right?" Rin's voice broke her thoughts._

 _They are…?_ She glanced around and noticed many eyes turned her direction.

" _Oh and you're drooling."_

Her face was such a deep red color, it put roses to shame. This was so embarrassing!

"Ahem," her sensei said causing her to look at him.

"Y-yes?" she asked, sinking into her chair as everyone (excluding Naruto, the shy girl with a hime cut in the back, Sasuke, and Iruka) began to laugh.

" _This is why you should pay more attention Obito."_ Rin sighed from in her mind, _"It might actually pay off."_

 _You know I have a horrible attention- span! It's not like I don't_ _ **try**_ _to be more alert!_

Rin sighed again, _"Yeah… I know."_

"Tobi! Did you even hear a word I had just said?"

"...No…"

He groaned. He really did not get paid enough for this. "I said, 'You and Naruto can flirt later. Right now, we are going to have a test'."

She groaned, tests were the worst. Then his words truly struck her _D-did he just say 'flirt'?_ Her face, if it were possible, became even redder. Next to her, a certain blonde Uzumaki shared the same fate.

"Finally," breathed Iruka. "Okay, as I was saying, Today we are having a test. Not just any test however, this one will determine whether you become a shinobi or have to take _another_ year here at the academy." His eyes met Naruto's for a brief moment before moving onto another spot.

 _What was that about…?_

"For this test, we test you one at a time in the room across the hall. It's simple really. Just create a clone."

All color drained from the Uzumaki's face at once. A scowl replacing the smile he wore just moments before causing Tobi alarm. Was something wrong? Before she could ask, Iruka continued, "Then me, and one other proctor will determine whether you pass or fail. We will begin calling you in order." He turned his body towards the left side of class, "Shino, if you will, please follow me."

A boy with spiky black hair and dark shades covering his eyes stood up slowly and followed after the retreating sensei. Tobi shuddered. Something about that guy creeped her out big time.

After they left, she turned her attention back to the boy next to her. His sudden mood change scaring her a little. "Um... " she spoke unsurly, "Naruto?"

He didn't seem to hear her, his mind somewhere else if the furrowing of his brows was anything to go by. She tried again, but sighed when she got the same response.

From somewhere behind her, she heard a snobbish voice say, "I bet that loser, Naruto, is freaking out right now!" Giggles erupted from a group of girls, including the one talking about Naruto.

"Yeah!" another one added, voice so high it's a miracle it didn't shatter the classroom windows, "It's his worst jutsu after all!" Once again the girls giggled.

Tobi clenched her fists tightly under the desk, barely able to contain her overflowing anger. This was downright bullying! She couldn't fathom how anyone could be so cruel as to put down such a sweet boy. _If they keep this up..._ she mentally threatened, clenching her teeth.

" _Now Obito,"_ Rin chastised _, "I know how you are feeling, and to be fair, what you are thinking, but that won't solve anything. You and I both know that."_

 _Then what am I supposed to do Rin?_ She yelled, not even trying to calm the anger flowing in her thoughts, _I can't just sit still and let them talk like this!_

Another person walked by, barely even registering in Tobi's mind as the girls continued with verbally harassing Naruto behind his back. "He really sucks at everything, doesn't he?" the girl from before chuckled, "To be expected from a deadlast!" Even a few people not in the group laughed at that.

She watched as the blonde grit his teeth, eyes flashing red for a few moments before fading back to their normal blue hue. No one, but her had noticed the odd change in the boy.

" _Then help him prove them all wrong."_ Rin's voice soft like a mother talking to a child, " _He is, after all, much like you were at this time."_

 _He... was?_

Inside her head, the pretty brunette nodded. " _Yes."_

 _So… I was bullied before too?_

" _Well… not as bad, but yes."_ she continued after taking a deep breath, " _A major difference is, at the time, you had a friend by your side."_

 _Who?_ Her head felt as if it were splitting open. Why did it feel like she was missing something…

Rin gave her a half smile, " _Me."_

* * *

 _XxFLASHBACKxX_

 _In a small park, children of all ages played and laughed joyously with one another. All except a small four year old boy sitting alone on a swing._

"What is this?" Obito asked out loud, eyes scanning over his surroundings before glancing down at his now flat chest. _I'm a guy again? Does this mean that everything that had happened was a dream?_ Suddenly, he caught sight of the little boy on the swing. Upon gazing at the spiky black hair and equally dark eyes, he felt himself gasp. _I-Is that me?!_ Slowly, he stepped forward, walking towards the empty swing beside his four year old self.

 _Quietly, after gaining the courage to do so, young Obito picked himself up off of the swing and walked over to a group of boys. "Hey."_ _He offered the three boys a small smile; maybe this time will be different._

 _The eldest boy, who was around eight years old, stopped grinning with his friends and scowled, "Go away baby." His hard eyes glaring sharp ended daggers at the much smaller boy._

 _The four year old blinked widely, "but…" His heart pace quickened. Did he do something wrong again?_

 _The older boy stood, towering a whole foot over the four year old, and pushed him down, "I said 'go away'." Then he added, "Now go cry to your Mommy and leave us alone!" The other two boys snickered, enjoying the look of pain that crossed the Uchiha's face._

Obito clenched his fists, knuckles turning white and growled. His whole body shook in anger, eyes turning a crimson red with three tomoe spinning rapidly. How dare they pick on someone innocent?! It wasn't even the fact that it was _**him**_ that they were being so cruel to, but the fact that he _**couldn't**_ even fight back to defend himself. People like that really pissed him off.

" _B-but," his lips quivered, "I-I don't have a-"_

" _Shut it, Loser!" another of the boys said, his voice sounding like nails raking against a chalkboard to the young boy. The kid then kicked dirt into the boy's eyes, laughing cruelly._

" _Come on guys," the eldest addressed his friends, let's leave the baby and play ninja!"_

" _Yeah!" They both agreed, sprinting after their friend whom had already begun to walk away._

"Hey," Obito called, glaring at the boys as they passed, "I'm talking to you!" He growled, if there was one thing he hated almost as much as bullying itself, was being ignored. His hand reached forward, an attempt to gain their attention, only to gasp in surprise. _Am… Am I a ghost?_ His eyes widened comically as he fell on his bottom, mouth left agape. _Is this even possible…?_

" _Hey, are you okay?" a small voice asked, moments after the mean group of boys had left._

 _The Uchiha sniffled, eyes watering due to the irritating dirt now in his eyes and his stinging bottom. "Y-yes…" He didn't look up at the owner of the voice, opting to instead, wipe his eyes furiously with his now dirty sleeve of the loose black shirt he was wearing._

" _It's not good to lie, you know." He glanced up, eyes red and vision blurred. To his surprise, standing in front of him was a beautiful girl, not much younger than he was. Her hair lay just above her shoulders and her eyes were what made his stomach start churning. They were the prettiest shade of brown he'd ever seen. The color and warmth that seemed to radiate from them reminded him of the honey tea that his grandmother always made during the cold and dreary days of winter._

 _The girl crouched down to his level and gently lifted her left hand to wipe off the excess dirt from his cheek. "I-I'm not lying…" He stuttered, not really understanding what was happening to him just as his face started to feel warm._

" _Yes you are," the pretty girl chastised softly, holding out her hand. The young boy stared curiously at her hand, a trace of fear in his dark eyes. "I wanna help you," the girl said, her brown hair blowing slightly in the wind. Her eyes closed as she smiled, the purple marking on her face lifting slightly at the action. Hesitantly, without a word, he grasped her small hand and stood, pulling her up with him._

 _Is that Rin?_ Obito's red eyes faded back to ebony. He found himself smiling at the scene before him. It was sweet and seeing it made his heart melt. "Rin…" He found himself whispering in a dream-like state. Heat rushed into his pale cheeks as he gazed upon her and himself. _I…_ something seemed to click, as he thought more and more of the grand scene that presented itself to him, _I remember this… This was the moment; Rin became my most precious person… The one I cherished and ultimately fell for._ His eyes softened and the smile on his face softening as well, _It was you, Rin, that stopped me from falling down a dark path because you became my light._

 _He smiled at her, just a little, as he still feared the worst. Though he was hopeful… Hopeful that she wouldn't leave him or hurt him like everyone else always seemed to do. "I'm Obito," he said with as much confidence a four year old could muster._

 _The girl giggled, never letting go of his hand, "And I'm Rin."_

 _Obito pursed his lips, gathering the courage to utter five words that could potentially alter his whole world. Taking a deep breath, he asked really quickly, "Willyoubemyfriend?"_

 _She coked her head quizzically, "What?"_

 _With another deep breath, he replied much slower, "Will you be my friend?"_

 _He closed his eyes, believing the worst. Slowly, he opened his eyes and to his complete shock (and extreme happiness) she was smiling back at him. "Mhm!" she nodded, eyes shining brighter than ten-thousand shimmering diamonds._

The world around Obito began to swirl in every which way, eliciting a gasp from said boy. Just as everything began to fade away to nothingness, he saw the young Nohara and his younger self sharing a wide, happy grin. He felt his lips mimic theirs as everything around him disappeared.

XxFLASHBACK ENDxX

* * *

Tobi's eyes shot open wide, _what that all a dream?_ She glanced all around and noticed the many eyes in the room were turned on her. "Um.. hi?" she said awkwardly, adding in a sheepish wave of her hand. "Did I miss anything?"

" _I called your name like thirty times!"_ Rin yelled, worry and agitation apparent in her voice. How she was able to have both was a mystery to Tobi. _"I was worried sick!"_

 _Sorry…_ she apologized to her brunette friend, _Something weird just happened though…_ _I'll tell you about it later, okay?_

Rin sighed, " _fine… Just, for now, answer your Sensei."_

"This is the final call Tobi," Iruka spoke, annoyance written all over his features. "If you keep this spacing out up, I'll just have to fail you like a certain somebody." His brown eyes casted towards the quiet blue eyed blonde next to her, before meeting hers once again. "Now hurry, I don't have all day."

 _So Naruto failed?_ Tobi felt her heart sink, standing up and walking towards her sensei as her eyes glanced discreetly at the boy.

" _I'm afraid so…"_ Rin spoke sadly. It seemed like Tobi wasn't the only one hurt by this fact.

The ravenette stopped short of walking out of the room after Iruka let her eyes fall lazily on each and every one of the students in the class. Did no one else care about Naruto? Just after the thought crossed her mind, she noticed a girl with bluish purple hair gazing at the Uzumaki with saddened eyes. Did she feel bad about that too? She'd have to talk to that girl after this.

She then sighed and went into the room she watched Iruka enter. The door slammed shut behind her causing her to jump in alarm.

An adult male chuckled behind her and said in a voice she didn't quite recognize, "Nice for you to stop by, Tobi was it?"

She nodded, gaze sliding onto the whitish haired male. Something about him was giving her the creeps and if she were to guess, it'd be the way his grey eyes stared at her. The gaze alone caused shivers to roll down her spine in waves. Just who is this guy?

"Tobi," Iruka's voice gained her attention, "Go ahead and start the jutsu, since it's already so late."

She bit her lip, images of the depressed Uzumaki enter her mind as she moved her hands in front of her body. Should she throw it?

" _Absolutely not."_ Rin stated, _"You have to do this Obito. How else can we complete the mission?"_

 _B-but what about Naruto?!_

Rin sighed, brown eyes glowing in sympathy through the dark hollows of Tobi's mind, _"I well understand what you are feeling."_ She paused for a moment, _"How about a deal?"_

 _Deal?_

The brunette nodded, tapping her chin in thought. " _Exactly. One where you pass and all free time could be spent making Naruto happy again. Who knows,"_ Rin's eyes twinkled, alluding to knowledge Tobi doesn't quite understand, " _He just might surprise you."_

 _What do you mean?_ Her hands flew in rapid succession creating a puff of smoke next to her as the last seal of her hands were made. "Yo" said the replica of her that stood two inches from her left.

"Good job, Tobi!" Iruka praised, giving her for the first time that day, a proud smile.

" _You'll see."_

The other jonin nodded, a weird look in his eyes. "You passed." He handed her a black hitai-ate with the Konoha symbol etched on the middle of a shiny metal plate attached to the fabric. His cold hand grazed hers, sending even more chills down her spine as her clone poofed away.

She grabbed the headband as quickly as she could without giving her insecurity away. After loosely tying it around her neck (much like Hinata does in the series), she nodded her thanks and all but bolted out of the room. When the door closed behind her, she fell against it, panting. That, was the single scariest thing she has ever done. Her hand placed itself against her rapidly beating heart. _Never again,_ she vowed.

" _You're getting worked up over nothing, you know."_

 _Shush._ Tobi crossed her arms, lips jutting out in a pout, _He was creepy and you know it._

Rin rolled her eyes, _"Will you quit pouting? If somebody sees you-"_

 _I am_ _ **not**_ _pouting!_

" _Yes you are!"_

 _Am not!_

" _Are too!"_ She could just feel the annoyed look Rin was giving her. _"Now quit arguing with me!"_

 _I'm not!_

Rin sighed in exasperation, tired of her friend's childishness of the day. _"Just go back to class, will you?"_

 _Fine…_ Grumbling, Tobi walked back towards the classroom. Once she opened the door, all eyes looked her way. _Um…_ she sweatdropped, _don't they know staring is rude?_ Whispers between students began spreading around the class like a wildfire as soon as she stepped foot into the room. Some, much louder than others...

"Alright!" a loudmouthed boy hollered, his brown slitted eyes glimmering in excitement, "Even the new girl passed!" Some, much louder than others…

"Wow, she must be super smart to have passed with only three weeks of school!"

"Not to mention all the sleeping she did in class…"

"What about her constant tardiness? Even though I'm sure there is a rule against that somewhere…"

Both Tobi and Rin sweatdropped at the comments being thrown around the room. _Well this is a little-_

" _Weird…"_

With a roll of her eyes, she made her way past the gazing eyes to her seat next to the blonde boy.

His eyes slid over to her, "Glad you passed Tobi-chan." Though he smiled at her, it didn't seem to reach his eyes. _Great… I'm rubbing salt into the wound am I… "_ I hope it doesn't bother you too much, but I think I'll skip out on ramen today and just go home."

She nodded, not too sure what to say to him. "Uh… sure." She added quickly, "Some other time then?"

His blue eyes, darkened by the swirl of anger and sadness inside himself, moved towards his hands, which at the moment, seemed much more interesting than the pair looking back at him. "Yeah… I just… wanna be alone right now…"

Her heart broke, _I knew I should've failed that stupid thing!_ She growled lowly to herself, _I'm just making this worse!_

" _it's not your fault."_

 _I don't care if it's my fault or not! He's hurting and I can't help him!_ Tobi felt her eyes burn with the feeling of tears about to fall.

Rin's eyes softened, " _Obito, sometimes there will be nothing you can do, but sit still and wait until that person comes to you."_

 _B-but…_

" _Shh…"_ Rin offered a small smile, _"just take a deep breath and calm down. Everything happens for a reason and I'm sure this time is no different."_

Listening to Rin, Tobi breathed in deeply, letting part of her worry wither away as she breathed out. _I guess you're right… still hurts though…_

" _I know, but soon you'll see, everything will turn out fine."_

Iruka chose that time to walk in, smile on his face. "Congratulations! Tomorrow you'll be split into squads and receive your jonin instructors! See you guys tomorrow." Then he added, "Class dismissed."

"See you later, Naru." She gave him a small smile, an attempt to make him feel better as everyone else gathered their things and walked out of the room. Unbeknownst to her, a certain Uchiha stayed a little behind the crowd.

"Yeah… later." He glanced at her quickly before leaving without another word.

The ravenette girl bit her lip, drawing a tiny stream of blood that flowed slowly down her chin as she watched him leave. She almost ran after him, but stopped herself. Rin wanted her to leave him alone for a while and as much as she hated to admit it, her friend had a point. He obviously wanted to be left alone right now. With another sigh, not even bothering to wipe the blood dripping on the floor, she began her trek outside.

"Hn." a familiar voice spoke from behind.

She twirled around and blinked in surprise, "Ducksuke?" Her tongue flicked out and lapped the blood laced upon her lip.

His right eye twitched, "Do not call me that."

A small giggle erupted from her throat, despite her previous worry for a certain blonde jinchuuriki,"Why, I think it suits you!"

He growled, "No it doesn't. Now come on." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her with him.

 _Where in kage's name is he dragging me off to?! This is like those stories where the guy drags you away from everyone to-_

" _Obi, don't be ridiculous."_

 _How am I supposed to know what he's planning? He could be completely psycho for all I know! I've only known him for what? Three week?!_ Nervously, she said,"Um… look, I have somewhere to be…" Her eyes locked with the stone ones that belonged to the almighty fourth. "Like now…"

Sasuke's face filled with annoyance as he dropped her arm down harshly, "Whatever." He continued walking off, leaving her to stare at his back shrinking in the distance.

 _Well that was rude…_ Tobi scoffed, crossing her arms against her chest.

" _Well to be fair, you probably hurt his feelings…"_

 _Oh great,_ she groaned, _I made another person upset today! I'm so horrible…_ Before really registering what was happening, she had already begun running towards the mountain face of the fourth. _Can't I do anything right?_ Tears blurred her vision, the world becoming a big blob of moving colors. The only thing that remained in a somewhat clear focus was groups of people wearing masks of all sorts of animal-like faces rushing past her. Normally this would interest her, this time, however she could care less.

Finally, moments later, she found herself gazing over the village with reddened eyes. Wind blew through her long hair, lifting the black strands and whipping them this way and that. She closed her eyes, _Rin… Today was too long._

The pretty girl within her mind nodded and added with a sigh, " _yeah..."_

 _I mean really, first I evidently blackout in class and-_

" _What was that even about anyway?"_

 _I was getting to that! Anyway, like I was saying, this is gonna sound odd, but I saw myself… and you._ Brown eyes gazed upon her in confusion. _The thing was… we were little and these kids were being mean to me… Then you showed up and we became fast friends!_

" _I remember that,"_ Rin smiled, relishing in the memory of so long ago.

 _Mm… Then the whole Naruto incident happened…_ Tobi sighed, eyes shifting towards the darkening clouds, _I really hope he's okay, Rin… I know what you said, but I can't help, but worry about him… He seems so…_

" _Lonely?"_

 _Yeah… and I guess I have to add Sasuke's name to my lists of people I accidently hurt…_ She ran slender fingers through her locks.

" _Obito…"_

 _No, Rin…_ Her eyes turned serious, _I know what you are going to say, but don't okay? Please?_

" _...Fine… I won't."_

 _Thank you…_

" _Well…"_ Rin began, _"We best be leaving, it seems like it's going to rain soon."_

 _Your right._ She sighed once more and took off to her apartment, but not before taking one more glance towards the head of the greatest Hokage. _Let's go home._

The next day, bright and early, Tobi walked out of her apartment with a small frown, her mind still set on yesterday's events. She sighed while glancing towards the clear blue sky, _Today seems so cheery… normally I'd be happy, but…_ Flashes of Naruto and Sasuke's disappointed faces ghosted through her mind, _but what's the point? I can't be happy if I-_

" _I'm going to stop you right there,"_ Rin spoke, startling the girl. " _Just relax. Like I told you yesterday, everything will be fine."_ Tobi felt a warm sensation slowly ignite against her left cheek, a feeling almost like a soft caress. _"I promise."_

Feeling a little better, she managed a smile, albeit a small one. "Thanks Rin." She whispered softly, her voice being carried off in the warm breeze that began to blow through the Konohan streets. She breathed in the soft morning air, only stopping a few times to help a few elderly folks (It wouldn't be like her to just ignore them, even if she wasn't feeling the best) with a small smile on her face the whole time. She even managed to hold conversations with them, learning about all sorts of historic battles, wars, and so much more, and if her smile only grew, the day before slowly becoming a distant memory with each person she talked with, well, she barely noticed at all.

Finally, at the end of it all, she finds herself in front of her classroom door, heart racing in her chest. It was now or never. Taking one last breath to ease her heartbeat, she slowly pushed open the sliding door to seal her fate. She was a shinobi now (although, technically speaking, she already _was_ one to begin with) and she best begin to act like it. Well, at first, that was her plan. However, before she even stepped foot in the room, her heart stopped. Sitting, in the second to the front row on the right side of the classroom, was no other than Uzumaki Naruto wearing the konoha hitai-ate on his forehead.

Walking towards the blonde was a boy with dark hair that was tied up, reminding Tobi a bit too much of a pineapple. He glanced at Naruto in surprise, a look, Tobi doesn't remember ever seeing on the boy's face, before asking, "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Then he added in quickly, "This isn't for drop outs. You shouldn't even be here unless you graduate."

Naruto grinned, replying smugly whilst jutting his thumb at the forehead protector he had on, "Oh yeah, Shikamaru? Do ya see this? It's the regulation headband, so I did pass!"

Once the initial shock passed over, pride began to fill her being. In her head, she cheered, _He did it! He actually did it! You were right! Oh Rin… Can you believe this?!_

Rin giggled, " _I told you, everything would work out in the end."_

 _I guess so, but I'm too happy to care about anything right now!_

In her excited state, Tobi put a hand to her mouth, the other high up in the air with all intentions of shouting out Naruto's name when all of a sudden, the doors swing open, successfully knocking the ravenette girl down. _Ow…_ Next thing she knew, she was being stepped on by two panting girls, one with bubblegum pink hair, the other with bleach blonde.

The blonde turned to the pinkette and said in a smug tone, " I win again, Sakura."

The other girl responded, "Give it up, Ino. I had to look back to even see you! My toe was at _least_ a tenth of an inch ahead of yours!"

The two girls began bickering for a moment or two before Sakura turned, foot digging painfully into Tobi's back. The pain only increased as she ran off towards the front of the class, her green eyes shining brightly. _Why me…?_ Anime tears fell from the girl as Rin looked on, pity reflecting in her hazel eyes.

Naruto, like everyone else, was completely too oblivious to the young girl lying painfully on the floor. His blue eyes watching as the pinkette came closer, a blush rising to his cheeks. " Hey Sakura!" he called out, only to be pushed to the side by said girl.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" she smiled shyly, blush rising to her cheeks. He glanced at her for a moment, before turning away in disinterest. Still using the same tone, she asked him, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

At that moment, the blonde's foot pressed painfully into Tobi's spine, causing a huge jolt of pain to shoot up through her body as Ino stormed off after the other girl. _I'm barely even classified as a shinobi and I already might have major back pains! Thanks alot. I really appreciate it_ _ **comrades**_ _._ Her eyes glared out at the class, not really focusing on one person. _If you ever need help, I'm not helping anyone of you!_

"U-um… Are y-you alright?" a small, timid voice spoke from beside her..

"Hm?" Tobi looked up at the girl next to her, pale lavender eyes meeting dark onyx. "Oh yeah… I'm fine. Just a little back pain that's all!" Tobi laughed, only to wince.

"I-it wasn't very n-nice of Sakura-chan or Ino-chan to l-leave you there and not a-apologize…" she held out her hand, shyly smiling at the girl in front of her. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

"Tobi." She grinned, quickly taking hold of the hand and letting the shy girl help pull her up. Finally standing, she towered over the girl, and opened her mouth to say more, but the whole class gasped, forcing her to quiet. Both girls shared a glance before simultaneously turning towards the commotion on the other side of the class. To their shared shock, both Naruto and Sasuke were caught up in a lip lock.

Before she could stop herself, Tobi fell down holding her stomach in a fit of giggles. She just could not believed that had just happened! Now if only she had brought a camera to capture the priceless moment! She watched, wiping away the tears that began collecting in the corner of her eyes as both boys pushed away from one another, clearly disgusted.

Suddenly, shouts began exploding throughout the class as almost every girl kicked and punched Naruto over and over after pulling the him away from Sasuke. _Really…? The all fight over him and get all excited, but I have to sit on the floor and almost die, while no one cares?_ She huffed, before a grin slid onto her face, eyeing the girl next to her, _Well almost everyone._

"Hello Cla-" Iruka walked in, full intention on greeting his class, this however, did not happen the way he expected it to go. Instead, he found himself shouting at the kids to find their seats and stop the commotion. He even threatened to have them removed from the class if they disobeyed him.

His response was silence all around, the only noise heard through the room were children scrambling quickly for a seat, fearing their sensei's wrath. Tobi, having no clue where to sit, opted to sit next to her new friend and judging by the timid smile she received from said girl, the other was pleased with her choice or at least, she hadn't minded all that much. Either way, it gave her the perfect opportunity to study Hinata further.

Hinata, at least in Tobi's opinion, was beautiful. She couldn't help, but admired the way the blue tinted hime-cut framed her face so perfectly or how her pale eyes seemed so soft and kind, almost as if it would be impossible for her to hate any living creature. Despite the cute shyness and outer beauty the girl before her had, it was the innocence that would radiate off of her that Tobi had found to be the most charming about the shy girl. She might have even tried flirting with the shy Hyuuga heiress if it weren't for the fact the said girl's eyes were intently watching a certain Uzumaki with a pink blush dusting her cheeks.

 _So Naruto, huh?_ Tobi grinned to herself, _If Hina-chan keeps this up I may have to play matchmaker~_

"Now that I have all of your undivided attentions, we can begin with the groupings."

Whispers of 'I hope my team isn't a bunch of losers…' , 'I hope Sasuke-kun's on my team…' , 'My teammates better not slow me down…' , and "I wonder who'll be placed on my team…' began spreading like wildfires throughout the entirety of the class.

A loud, fake cough could be heard from the front of the room. In mere moments, the room fell silent as eyes of all colors stared at the twitching, red faced teacher standing across the room. "Thank you," he hissed out between clenched teeth. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. Once calm enough, he began again, "As I was saying, ' _Now_ that I have your undivided attentions, we can begin with the groupings'. These normally would be three-man cells, but with our newest addition, we had no choice, but to make one four-man cell instead." The room remained quiet, processing the newfound information. Several pairs of eyes cut towards Tobi, but now words left their mouths to clue her in on their thoughts. "Now, I have the list right… here." He picked up a clipboard and a pen, scribbling down a few notes. "I'll start with team 1…" Tobi tuned him out for the first couple of teams called, yawning behind her hand, this would take a .

She only began paying attention again as Iruka called out the members of team 7, "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura." Naruto stood up and fist pumped the air, while Sakura groaned in complete disappointment. "Uchiha Sasuke." This time, Naruto slumped in his seat groaning, while Sakura instantly cheered up and fist pumped the air, a mile wide grin spread across her face. "And…." the air around the room became tense, lingering on his every word. "Tobi."

Sasuke brow furrowed behind his hands, but he said nothing and continued to stare blankly at the front board above Iruka's head. What he was thinking, no one could really tell for sure. At the same time, the light in Sakura's green eyes had darkened as she began to seethe. For her, it was bad enough having Naruto screw over her Sasuke time, but now _Tobi_? She really hated her life sometimes. And Naruto? Well, he had the largest, fox-like grin stretched across his face, pulling at his whiskered cheeks. He just couldn't believe how he got both Sakura _and_ Tobi on his team (he'd forget about the Teme for now).

Tobi blinked, then laughed a little, _ya think Naru and Ducksuke will kiss again?_

" _You're not planning to do something are you?"_

 _Whaaaaat? Pfft. No~_

" _Obito Uchiha, I swear if you even-"_

 _Shh… I'm just playin around Mama Rin so shush._

"' _Mama Rin'?"_

While talking, with Rin, she almost didn't hear the last few teams being called. Luckily, she and Rin stopped talking in time to hear the names of the next team, "Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

Tobi turned to her friend and smiled, "I hope you have fun with your team Hina-chan!"

Hinata blushed profusely at the nickname given to her by the ex-Uchiha girl. "Y-you too, T-Tobi-chan!" _Aww How cute~_ Before she could control herself, she latched onto the Hyuuga, pulling the blushing girl into a tight embrace. _I wanna take her home, she is just too cute!_

" _She's not a doll, Obi."_

 _Still…_

Hinata's face went even more red if that were possible as Tobi pulled her closer. She lightly hugged her new friend back, her shyness stopping her from voicing her slight discomfort in being so close to someone.

" _Let her breathe, Obito."_

 _Fine, Mother._ Her obsidian eyes rolled sarcastically as she pulled away from the adorable Hyuuga. "Sorry 'bout that, Hina-chan…" This time it was her turn to blush a little, "I sometimes get a bit carried away…" Her hand flew towards the back of her neck to itch it sheepishly.

"I-it's okay…" the shy girl smiled softly before standing. When she saw the confused expression on her face, she explained, "E-everyone already left f-for lunch. W-we m-meet our Senseis afterwards."

Tobi's mouth formed a small 'oh' before she too, stood up. "Well then," she grinned, gesturing with her to go on ahead, "Lead the way."

After enjoying the show of a Pseudo Sasuke running back and forth while holding his grumbling stomach and laughing her head off next to Hinata, she walked back into the classroom to await the presence of her new sensei. To her dismay, her wait lasted a lifetime! Or so she believed at least… It seemed that one by one, minute by minute, teams began disappearing after their senseis while she, along with three others, were left alone in the deafening quiet of a lonely classroom. Even Iruka had left hours ago! Did her sensei have to be so late? She groaned, banging her head audibly against her desk. _Why is sensei late?! He should be on time for crying out loud!_

" _Like your one to talk."_

 _What's that supposed to mean?!_

" _You've always been late since I met you Obito, I can't recall a time you_ _ **weren't**_ _late."_

 _That's_ _ **different**_ _, Rin!_

" _How so?"_ She raised a eyebrow, obviously judging her companion hard.

 _I always have a good reason!_

" _And he or she won't?"_

 _I- uh… pfft. Whatever._ Tobi gave up, knowing she couldn't argue Rin's logic. It just wasn't fair!

"If you keep doing that, you're just going to give yourself brain damage," a snotty voice spoke from her left.

Tobi looked up and glared, eyes mirroring that of an angry Uchiha. "I'll do what I want, thank you," She hissed. She _really_ wasn't in the mood for any smart mouthed comments coming from the pink haired girl, especially when she's so annoyed about her losing argument and budding frustration of sitting and doing nothing, but stare at walls, while waiting for an _unarrived_ sensei. Yeah, she really was not in a good mood.

Sakura turned towards Sasuke, opting to ignore the brooding girl. "Who do you think our sensei will be Sasuke-kun?"

He responded with a shrug, "Hn."

Sakura sighed, crossing her arms, "Well they best get here soon."

"Okay this is annoying!" The blonde cried out, ready to pull his hair. He jumped out of his seat.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

He smirked, an evil glint in his eye, "Oh, you'll see Sakura-chan~" With a short, but pretty chilling laugh, Naruto picked up the chalk eraser and quickly erased all of Iruka's notes. Then, he picked up another one and began bashing them together multiple times. Afterwards, he grabbed Iruka's chair and stood upon it. After opening the door a tiny bit, he sat the eraser on the top of door. Finally he put the chair back and rushed back to his seat. "Done."

"Naruto, you can't do that!" Sakura yelled, despite the way her lips began quirking up and eyes shining a bright jade green.

"This I gotta see," Tobi added in, eyes glowing in mischief.

"Don't encourage him!"

"Don't you act like you are _not_ enjoying this as much as we are!"

"Dobe, he's a Jonin, there is no way he would fall for that." Sasuke muttered from behind folded hands.

As soon as the words left his mouth, a black gloved hand began to open the door and...


End file.
